A flower of hope
by x.rein.x
Summary: Rein allways felt that luck belonged to someone else and never to her but when she meets a certain blonde headed boy her luck and her life changes.Oc


Helplessness induces hopelessness, and history attests that loss of hope and not loss of lives is what decides the issue of war.  
-B. H. Liddell Hart-  
_

_A small child sat on her bed, head bowed, dark red hair cover her face, small hands curled themselves into fists._

_The young girl looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door._

"_Rein-Chan? Can I come in?" the young girl looked up her hazel eye's filled with tears, a short but slender women with the same deep red hair was stood in the doorway a clenched fist resting on her chest delicately, the women's face was red an puffy,She'd been crying. Despite this the women still radiated a tranquil kind of beauty. _

_She walked towards the young girl an crouched down in front of her, a hand reached out and brushed a falling tear from the young girls cheek. _

"_Rein, I want to always be strong and never give up no matter how dangerous, dark or impossible the situation seems, you must promise me you will be strong, your stronger then me you have an ability to be able to over come anything in your path little Rein-chan, you have a great and powerful soul, you must never give up. Promise me?" there was a slight tone of desperation in her voice. _

_The little girl sniffed "I promise mommy" ._

"_good" the older women sighed an stood up poking the girls nose in a playful way an winked, she turned to leave but stopped at the doorway a hand on the frame and looked back " Rein-chan always remember that mommy loves you yeah?" that was the last thing I remember my mother saying to me.  
- _

"Rein-chan, stopped being lazy and get up or you wont have time for breakfast" and almost as a side thought the voice added "you little cretin!"

"arrhhhg" a mixture of groans and mumbled words came from a lump in the bed.

"I'll also set your bed on fire!" the Voice floated threw the covers to the girls ears.

"urhhg, I'm up, I'm up" a mass of messy red hair poked up from under the covers. The girl rolled over falling to the floor with a thud an then attempted to crawl her to the bathroom being too sleepy to even contemplate actual walking.

Clinging with one hand onto the sink as if for dear life while the other blindly reached out for the tap, as she waited for the sink to fill she rubbed her eyes which were still blurry from sleep. Once the sink was full she drew in a breath an braced herself from the shock that would come with putting her face in the cold water. It was the only sure fire way for her to completely wake up.

Rein blinked and reached for a fluffy towel patting dry her face, she blinked rapidly and looked at her self in the mirror placed above the sink.

Her red hair was looking wild as if any moment soon a couple of nesting birds might fly out, she grimaced at the reflection and attempted to tame the wild mass that she called hair.

After about five minuets of struggling she's managed to tame the mane and get dressed into her simple white t-shirt and black shorts.

She grinned and noisily as possible made her way to the kitchen were she was greeted by the sight of her grandmother cooking.

Her grandmothers cooking was well known through out the village and even the third hokage would sometimes join them for dinner although not very often, it was still a huge honour and Reins grandmother would often go to extreme lengths to prepare the food on these occasions.

The sound of the a plate being placed in front of her brought Rein out of her reverie. "smells lovely, Granny Tusuki" she smiled up at the elder.

" it better had do, I don't slave over a hot stove for foul smelling food now, do ?"

rein sweat dropped, putting her hands up "cause not granny Tusuki."

Once she had finished up breakfast she pushed the plate away and sighed in contempt leaning back on her chair an placing her hands behind her head.

The old women sat opposite Rein at the table her aged face serious, she pushed a small box towards Rein.

Rein who had been leaning back with her hands behind her head lent forward frowning " what's this for?"

_  
Well this is the first chapter for my story :D * does a little dance*. i'v all ready done to chapter 3 but needs a bit o tweaking before i throw it onto here:). Don't forget constructive critism is the best kind i can handle that if it makes me a better writer 3


End file.
